Beautiful In White
by whitelips paleface
Summary: Emily and Hotch finally tie the knot, after six years of being together, and after their daughter Rory was born. Based off the song 'Beautiful In White' by West Life. One-Shot


**So, this came to me when my boyfriend called me when I was in England, and sang this to me while we skyped, and it was just perfect, and I immediately thought of Hotch and Emily.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoy this little fluffy one-shot based on **_**Beautiful In White**_** by**_** Westlife**_**!**

**Oh, Emily never left, but, they did get Alex Blake on the team. Haley is alive, so this is kind of AU, not sure. So...yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, CBS does**

_**~ooo~**_

_**"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a hot flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and deep-burning and unquenchable." - Bruce Lee.**_

Emily took in a deep breath, as she looked at herself in the mirror. JJ, Penelope, Alex, and Haley, were smiling from ear to ear as they held their bouquet of flowers, every other flower was a beautiful red rose, and the others white roses. The three agents turned their head and saw Emily's mother walk in, her eyes glazing over, as she saw her daughter in such a beautiful dress.

"Oh, Emily..." Elizabeth dabbed the corners of her eyes, making sure her make up and most importantly her mascara doesn't get ruined. "You look...beautiful."

Emily smiled and looked down, her red cheeks making the blush disappear, but she did agree. She looked stunning. Her hair was curled, at the nape of her neck, there was a small lose knot, she had a side swept look, it just looked flawless. Her make up was done beautifully, and her dress, everyone gushed over her dress. It was a sweat heart neckline, it was tight from the waist up, showing just a bit of her cleavage, with a deep crimson red sash around the waist. The bottom was nice fitted dress, it was nice and flow, it had little diamonds in around, lifting up the dress just a tad.

"Thank you...mom." This was the first time she said mom. She always said mother. Elizabeth hugged her only daughter tight, and squeezed her as they shot pictures of the duo.

Pulling back and wiping her eyes, she held out a necklace box. "I thought you needed something old. It was your grandmothers necklace that she wore for her wedding, what I wore for my wedding, and now, you're going to wear it, for your special day." The Ambassador said, opening the velvet lid and showing it to Emily, and Emily's eyes widened, and she smiled big.

"Oh, mother, its beautiful. Can you help me put it on?" She asked, her voice cracking. Which caused a chorus of 'aw's '.

"You look beautiful, Emily!" Penelope said, dabbing the corners of her eyes, with a tissue, it was finally here. Her two friends were getting married. About time.

There was a knock on the door, and Dave popped his head in, a smile spreading across his lips. "Ready?"

Then came running her five year old daughter, Rory, in a beautiful red dress, with a white sash, and her black flats finishing the look. She was a combo of Aaron and Emily. Rory had her fathers dimples, same frown, scowl, and authority. Rory had her mothers, smile, nose, and stubbornness. "Mommy! You look pretty!" the five year old said, hugging her mothers knees.

"Thank you, baby! Do you have your flowers?" Emily asked, the beaming five year old, and smiled as she saw her holding up her flower girls basket. "Good girl."

The wedding march, started, and everyone got in their positions. First it was Hotch's Mom, then Emily's. Alex, Penelope, and Charlotte went first, then JJ, then Henry as the ring beerier. The crowd let out a chorus of aw as they saw how he kept dropping the rings, and picked them up while contentiously saying 'I'm Sorry!'. After Rory went, it was Emily's turn.

Clinging onto Dave's elbow, she stared ahead. "Please Dave, don't let me trip." Emily whispered, as they made their way to the alter, to a grinning Aaron.

Dave chuckled, and patted her hand on his elbow, "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't." he whispered back, he could see how nervous she was. He was surprised she didn't get cold feet.

He took her hand and handed her over to Aaron, before whispering in his ear, "You hurt her, I'll make sure you're in a coma for a week." he said, teasingly, well...not so much.

_**~ooo~**_

The exchanging of the vows came, Aaron looked at Emily straight in the eye, as he slipped the golden band on her ring finger, before saying it soft and low, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Emily, when I first met you, you were a very rebellious nineteen year old. I was working for your mother, and you were home for a week, before heading off to Yale. I remember you only flirted with me to make your mother mad, but I fell for your charm."

"After so many years, I see you walk into my office, and I knew I was such a horrible person to you in the beginning, I fell in love with you ever since. You were there for me for everything, for the divorce with Haley, with the Foyet fiasco, and I swear, I fell in love with you even more. You are an amazing mother to our daughter, to Jack, and an amazing lover. I haven't seen such a beautiful person as you. By the way, you look beautiful in white." Aaron finished off. All those words, they touched Emily's heart. Tears were running down her face, she looked lovingly at her lover, her best friend.

Now it was Emily's turn. "Aaron, you're not just my lover, you're my best friend. Yes you were a douche when I first started at the BAU, but, I still loved you. I have loved you ever since I saw you while you walked into my mothers house, and I was in only a bikini, most awkward experience ever." Emily chuckled, a long with the BAU team, her family. "Everything we've been through the BAU team, oh gosh. The most amazing time."

"You helped _me_ out with the Doyle problem, you helped stage my death, so Doyle wouldn't come and find me. I rather give up my job, and my life, than to ruin you, that's why I resigned from the BAU when Strauss asked me to dig up dirt on you. But I didn't, cause I loved you. I love you, Aaron. With all my heart, the same heart I love Rory and Jack." Emily's voice cracked, as she felt more tears coming, and leaned up, wiping the single tear that fell from Aaron's eye.

Emily turned back, as she saw Penelope and JJ crying, but with big grins on their faces. Haley nodded encourage at Emily, and wiped a lone tear from her eye.

"Now Arron, do you take Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, as beloved wife for both as you both shall live, in sickness and in health, for richer and poor?" the Priest asked, smiling at Aaron.

"I do."

"Emily, do you take Aaron-"

"Oh, I do." Emily said interrupting the priest.

"You may now kiss your bride." The Priest said, chuckling by Emily's interruptions.

The dark haired duo shared a passion filled kiss, as Emily threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

_**~ooo~**_

_Not sure if you know this._

_But when we first met,_

_I got so nervous_

_I couldn't speak._

Emily gently put a hand on Hotch's shoulder, the other one slightly being dwarfed by his hand, and his hand on her waist. Aaron pulled his wife close to his body, and they began swaying to the music, as they danced their first dance...

_In that very moment I found the one and,_

_My life has found its missing piece._

_So as long as I live I'll love you._

_You look so beautiful in white._

_And from now to my very last breath,_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white,_

_Tonight._

"The lyrics are right, Emily." leaning into her ear, he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver ran down her spine, but she smiled, and kissed his cheek softly, hearing the cheers from Morgan and Dave, she rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Oh Aaron, you're so cheesy, but I love that about you." Emily said wrapping her arms around his neck, which Hotch's free hand found its way to the other side of her waist.

_What we have is timeless,_

_My love is endless._

_And with this scream I say to the world_

_You're my every reason._

_You're all that I believe in, with all my heart, I mean every word._

The BAU team, including Will, Haley, Jack and Rory sat in a big table specially made for them. "Look at them, they look so cute together." JJ cooed, leaning into Will, and laid her head on his shoulder.

Penelope scoffed and took a sip of her water and smiled as she saw her best friends casually swaying to the music. "About time." she said setting down her glass.

Alex rolled her eyes along with Haley. "Maybe, they were engaged before you guys knew it." Haley said, defending her ex and her new friend.

"You knew?!" Alex, JJ, and Penelope cried at the same time, causing the men to laugh, and Jack and Rory to look up from the phone Aaron told Jack to hold, which he was now playing games on it with Rory, ever now and then they'd take pictures.

_So as long as I live I love you, _

_Will heaven hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white._

_And from now to my very last breath,_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You looks so beautiful in white _

_Tonight._

Sean and his mother, Andrea sat in a table, next to where the BAU team sat, and in the same table where the Ambassador sat. "Look at them, they look perfect together." Sean said, looking at the teary eyed mothers.

"I know, I never thought my baby would ever find someone like the man she found." Elizabeth said, wiping her tears, now she didn't care if she looked horrible.

"Oh, my baby boy..." Andrea cried out.

"Hey!" Sean exclaimed, hurt a little bit.

_And if our daughter's what our future holds._

_I hope she has your eyes,_

_finds love like you and I did_

_Yeah, I wish she falls in love,_

_and I will let her go._

_I'll walk her down the aisle_

_She'll look so beautiful in white..._

Emily hid her face in Hotch's neck, and placed a small kiss in his shoulder, before looking up and smiling at him. "Say, what did Rossi tell you while he gave me away?" Emily asked, raising a perfect delicate eyebrow.

Hotch shuddered at the thought of what Dave would do to him. "He said if I ever hurt you, I'll be in a coma for a week." Hotch said, pulling Emily closer, if that was possible, after spinning her, and giving her a playful dip.

Emily chuckled, and shook her head, "I can just imagine you giving the same advice to Rory's boyfriend one day." Emily said, looking lovingly at Aaron.

Aaron scoffed and shook his head. "She won't have a boyfriend till I die...and I'll never die, so therefore, she won't have a boyfriend." Aaron said playfully, which caused Emily to playfully hit his arm.

"It'll be adorable she falls in love with Henry, me and JJ are always talking about it.

"No! Hes a year older than her!" Aarons eyes were wide.

_You look so beautiful in white_

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will heaven hold you._

_You look so beautiful in white._

_And from now to my very last breath,_

_This day I'll cherish._

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

__The brunette duo finished their first dance with a heat filled kiss, and they nearly stumbled over when they felt little arms hug their legs, looking down, they saw a grinning Rory, lifting her arms ups to be picked up. Nothing will ruin this day.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this!  
**

**Please tell me what you guys thought of this!  
**


End file.
